The Four Siblings
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Sorry for the sucky title but it's all I can think of.Another chao fic by yours truely.Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

And this folks is my third chao fic. I will introduce new chao in this one and it takes 4 years after NB2. No, this isn't a sequel. Oh and in this fic are four chao who are related to two chao in NB2. When ya start reading guess who those two chao are.  
  
Disclaimer: The same rule applies, these chao belong to me and me alone.  
  
It was a dark day in the Dark Garden (what else can I say, it don't get any sunshine so that's all I can say about it.).  
  
A small white hero chao was playing with the Dark Garden beach ball.  
  
Her name was Angel; she was white with peacock feet (hint right there).  
  
She was kicking the ball all around the garden until...  
  
Faith came up and snatched the ball from her.  
  
"Hey give me back my ball." Angel protested, trying to grab the ball back but it was out of reach.  
  
Faith then threw the ball at the other side of the red water that served as the pool.  
  
"Go fetch." Faith said sneering at the little hero chao.  
  
"Light! Cresent!" Angel cried running over to two of her older brothers who were eating some fruits.  
  
Cresent stopped eating his fruit and catched Angel as she latched onto him.  
  
"Angel what's wrong?" Cresent asked.  
  
Angel was sobbing but she managed to say, "Faith was being mean to me again."  
  
Both Cresent and Light got annoyed looks, "What did she do this time?" Light asked finishing his piece and started eating Cresent's abandoned piece.  
  
"I was playing with the dark ball and then Faith grabbed it from me and threw it into the water and told me to go get it." She explained starting to cry.  
  
The two older dark chao looked at each other.  
  
"Don't look at me, you're the only one of us who knows how to swim." Light said matter-of-faculty.  
  
Cresent got another annoyed look but decided to get the ball anyway.  
  
"Angel, if you stop crying I'll go get the ball for you." Cresent said.  
  
Angel immediately perked up and tightly hugged her older brother.  
  
"Thank you Cresent." She said.  
  
"Stay here with Light." Cresent said then he went to retrieve the ball for his little sister.  
  
Angel sat down and started playing with a piece of a plant.  
  
"Hey Light," Angel said still playing with the piece of plant.  
  
"Yes?" Light replied finishing his last fruit.  
  
"I was wondering...how come Faith hates Blood and I so much?" she asked.  
  
Light went silent for a minute.  
  
"She doesn't hate just you and me, she hates all four of us." Blood said.  
  
"Eeep where did you come from?" Light asked jumping up in surprise.  
  
"I was sleeping behind that tree." Blood said pointing to the big, nearby tree.  
  
"Oh," Light said then turned his attention back to Angel.  
  
"So, why dose she hate all four of us?" Angel asked again.  
  
Light went silent again.  
  
"Why would you want to know that?"  
  
Angel shrugged, "I was just wondering cause as far as I know we didn't do anything wrong; did we?" the little white chao asked.  
  
"Um...no we didn't do anything wrong but um...she hates us because uh because...because...because she hates hero chao, that's why." Light said.  
  
"But you and Cresent are dark chao." Angel pointed out.  
  
"Light, she is young and wasn't born yet when dad told us why Faith hates us. She deserves a better explanation." Blood said.  
  
"Do we have to explain it?" Light asked making a pouting face.  
  
"Yes." Blood said.  
  
Cresent soon got back with the ball.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" he asked.  
  
"Thank you Lord, Cresent please help us explain to Angel why Faith hates us." Light said.  
  
"Did you honestly expect us to not have to tell her sooner or later?" Cresent asked.  
  
Light and Blood shook their heads.  
  
Angel was starting to get impatient, "I want to know why she hates us so much."  
  
"Ok, ok I'll tell you." Cresent said sitting down on the ground preparing to answer her question.  
  
"Faith hates us because..." Cresent began.  
  
A/N: By now you guys should have guessed whom they are related to. I'm not going to tell ya.  
  
I will show you the profiles of the four new chao in this fic. Here you go.  
  
Name: Angel  
  
Nicknames: (none)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Type: Regular Hero Chao  
  
Location: Dark Garden  
  
Look: White with peacock feet  
  
Siblings: Light, Blood, and Cresent  
  
Name: Light  
  
Nicknames: Red Light  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Type: Normal Dark Chao  
  
Location: Dark Garden  
  
Look: Red chao  
  
Siblings: Angel, Blood, and Cresent  
  
Name: Blood  
  
Nicknames: (none)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Type: Normal Hero Chao  
  
Location: Dark Garden  
  
Look: blood red chao with black tips on his bottom, antennae, hands, and feet.  
  
Siblings: Angel, Light, and Cresent  
  
Name: Cresent  
  
Nicknames: Moon Beam; Moonlight; Mystic Moon  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Type: Normal Dark Chao  
  
Location: Dark Garden  
  
Look: Ebony black with white tips on his arms, feet, bottom, and antennae (He looks so cool) around those white tips are rings of light blue making him look like the moon against a black sky.  
  
Siblings: Blood, Light, and Angel  
  
That's all of em right now. I will update as soon as I'm able. Please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

And this is the second chapter where more hints of who the 4 chao are related. I hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: The same rule applies, these chao belong to me and me alone  
  
"Faith hates us because 1. She hates hero chao and 2. Because (another big hint right here) our dad was a dark chao who lived in the Hero Garden." Cresent explained.  
  
"But, I though dark chao were supposed to live in the Dark Garden." Angel said.  
  
"True but dad evolved into a dark chao IN the Hero Garden and didn't want to leave. Even though Faith battled him twice, he still refused to come here." Light added.  
  
"Oh, so that's why she hates us? Because we are the children of the one she fought?" Angel asked.  
  
"Correct." Blood said.  
  
"How come we can't go see mom and dad?" Angel asked.  
  
"Because the Hero Garden has no more room to hold 4 chao." Light answered.  
  
"Ok." Angel said.  
  
"Thank goodness, I thought she'd never shut up." Light whispered to Blood.  
  
"You were like that once too, Light." Blood answered.  
  
"No I wasn't, was I?" Light asked.  
  
"Yes, you were like a question machine without an off switch." Blood replied.  
  
"Here Angel go play with the ball." Cresent said handing the dark ball to Angel.  
  
"Yay, bally!" Angel accepted the ball and ran off to play with it.  
  
"Hey Blood, who do you think resembles dad the most you or I?" Light asked.  
  
"Um, I look most like dad because I have the exact red color he has." Blood said.  
  
"No, I have the red color he has." Light said.  
  
"Your color is more like a mix between mom and dad. You are, true, red but you also have a little bit of white mixed in." Blood replied.  
  
"Just to shut you two up I'll do the honors of voting. You and Blood look like dad, Angel looks like mom, and I have some of mom's color on me." Cresent said.  
  
"Whatever," Blood said.  
  
"I still think I look more like dad." Light said.  
  
"Shut up!" Cresent and Blood said at the same time.  
  
"Alright, alright, you don't have to get all angry." Light said waving his paws in front of his face as if in defense.  
  
A/N: Ok with all the hints I gave in this chapter, you should have guessed by now who their parents are.  
  
Sadly to say that's the last chap of this story. I might not write more chao fics in a while until my chao start cooperating with me and do something that'll give me an idea for another story.  
  
Ok, R&R. Thank you. 


End file.
